


remember this

by Adara_Rose



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: “You must remember this; a kiss is just a kiss.”Except this time it isn’t.





	remember this

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship.

When he first heard about the season 4 finale scene, Cory’s first instinct was to quit his job immediately. Just walk out of set, give them all the finger, and never come back again. Because he wasn’t in the mood to be the subject of everyone’s pity and not-so-gentle mocking.

 

After all, he was a good actor in all parts except this one. And by each passing day, each scene shot with that one special co-star, and things became a little harder to hide. Soon people were going to do more than suspect, and then he’d be out in the cold.

 

Because crushes are acceptable, everyone gets them, sometimes even inappropriate. But this was worse. This was a married man. This was Robin. And he had the biggest crush he could remember having had in his life, and wasn’t that just pathetic?

 

Cory threw his copy of the script at the wall, wanting to rip it to shreds so that blasted scene was ripped from existence. But he also knew that it doesn't work that way, and at this point in time Robin had probably read it too and was aware of what was expected of them.

 

A kiss.

 

No fancy liplock or anything, no making out or extensive spit-swapping. Just… Just Ed being so damn relieved Oswald was okay that he couldn’t keep from kissing him. 

 

But still. A kiss.

Knowing Ben, the sadist, he’d make them practice that scene. Over and over and over again until it was  _ just perfect.  _ That would include the kiss.

 

He’d be made to kiss Robin over and over again, the shot taken from different angles, with different amounts of passion, hot and desperate, sweet and cool, long and slow… he’d have to slip him tongue at one point. As if it wasn’t bad enough that Robin - no, Oswald, this was  _ Oswald -  _ was going to lean against him for support, practically rest in his arms. No, not his arms, Ed’s arms, the riddler’s arms, not his. He had to remember that. It was very important that he remembered that.

 

He’d do it slow, first put one arm around the smaller man for support, feeling the warmth of him through the thin jacket and shirt, silently offering himself as a crutch to use as pleased. Then the other arm, embracing, covering, and then he’d… he’d lean down slow, give time to react or push him away, but he knew he wouldn’t. There’d be a short intake of breath, maybe, bright eyes darkening with the knowledge of what was about to happen, anticipating, wanting. And then he’d kiss him, butterfly soft touching of lips first, an unspoken question of permission and acceptance. And Robin’s lips would open under his, eagerly receiving, and they’d-

 

_ NO. _

 

Not him. Not Robin. Edward and Oswald, and Ed would never do it that soft and sweet. No, he’d be hesitant, unsure, maybe even defiant - but not gentle. He’d do it quickly, lightly, before he had time to change his mind. Oswald wouldn’t have it though, would yank him back down for a proper kiss, all spit and anger and biting and  _ heat _ . 

 

It’d be a fight for dominance and an act of furious, betrayed, heartbroken love at the same time and the fans would totally go crazy, demanding more intimacy, and he’d have to grin and do it. It was his job, he had to remember that. But still… he was still terrified. This kiss, this tiny little thing that shouldn’t matter but mattered so very much.

 

It was going to undo everything.

 

It mattered more than anything in the world.

 

And in the end, it didn’t matter at all.

 

* * *

_ You must remember this  _

_ A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.  _

_ The fundamental things apply  _

_ As time goes by. _


End file.
